


Cave of Wonders

by guns_and_gauntlets (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Tales of Claims [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/guns_and_gauntlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin sneaks away to a cave when his heat creeps up on him. He never expected Jude to follow, or to stick around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave of Wonders

Alvin glanced behind him one last time before climbing through the hole to a small cave. He'd picked it out two days ago when he'd felt the first signs of his heat creeping up. It wasn't ideal, but it at least went deep enough to have a small spring with fresh water, something he'd have to put to use. Usually he had four or five days before his heat hit in full. This one took three, and he'd been in such a hurry to get away before his scent overrode his scent-blockers he'd left his bag of food, water, and...toy behind. It wouldn't be the first heat he'd toughed out without proper food supplies, and he doubted it'd be the last.

A wave of heat left him slumping against the wall, biting back a moan. Shit. He hadn't had one start this quick or intense in a while and was trying to distract himself by figuring out what could have triggered it when he heard footsteps. Shit.

“Alvin?”

Shit, shit, _shit_. Oh _fuck_ no. This was _not_ happening. He squeezed his eyes shut and shifted to put his back to the wall, sliding down to sit on the cushy moss. Maybe if he kept absolutely quiet…

The footsteps moved closer, followed by the sound of someone crawling through the small tunnel. Alvin banged his head back against the wall as he swallowed a groan. The last thing he needed was Jude’s scent cloying his senses right then…

Jude finally pushed through, pulling a familiar bag behind him as he stood.

Alvin stared at his bag, flexing his fingers and slowly lifting his eyes to Jude’s, forcing a smirk to his lips. “Look, kid, I appreciate you bringing my stuff, but you should probably leave.”

Jude frowned, stepping closer and setting the bag next to Alvin. “I can leave, if you really want me to, but… I can help.”

Alvin squeezed his eyes shut against the flood of images _that_ offer conjured up. He’d been fighting the desire to properly seduce Jude since the first time he’d caught the kid’s scent, slung over his shoulder as he launched them onto that damn boat; herbs, fear, sweat, and an earthy undertone that was all Jude. It made him want to keep Jude close; was, in fact, the main reason he always hooked an arm around him every chance he got, so he could breathe in his scent. It was richest after a stay in an inn, when they’d all had proper showers and a decent night’s rest; more minty and fuller, like fresh, pure soil disturbed after a rain.

“Help with what?” He cleared his throat, forcing his eyes open. “Can’t a guy want a bit of privacy and time away from you lot?”

“If that’s all that was going on, sure.” Jude tilted his head, crossing his arms.

A spike of panic went through Alvin’s gut though his smirk didn’t falter from years of practice. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I know you’re in heat, Alvin.”

“What the hell’re you talkin’ about, kid?” There was no way Jude could know. He always used scent-blockers like any decent merc, always bathed far enough away from the others when they found a clean body of water.

Jude narrowed his eyes before giving up, dropping his arms with a sigh. “You do remember I’m a _doctor_ , Alvin… I’ve known for a while.”

Right. Doctor. And an honor’s student who could tell the difference between a rappig and pigget by sight alone; he could probably spot an omega from a hundred yards away. He swallowed hard and slumped back against the wall, running a hand through his hair. “How long?”

Jude shrugged, glancing away and scuffing the toe of his boot against the floor. “Pretty much from the beginning.”

Alvin laughed without humor, rubbing his hands against his face.

“I can help,” Jude said again, softer this time, hesitant. “I brought this.” He pulled out a small jar of ointment from his pocket.

“What’s that?” Alvin raised an eyebrow, gritting his teeth against another wash of heat and breathing through it. Strangely enough, he only smelled the cave’s earthy scent. The smell of Jude was faint, like it was… blocked. “Are you using scent-blockers?”

Jude flushed, rubbing the jar between his hands and staring at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. “I wasn’t sure what effect my scent would have on you. I doubted it would do much, but… I’m not here to take advantage. I just want to help.” He took half a step closer before stopping. “This should help with the ache. Male omegas tend to suffer more from joint pain than females.”

“Really?” Huh. That was interesting. How had he not known that? And how could Jude possibly think his scent wouldn’t have an effect on him? Just knowing what he smelled like and not being able to catch any decent trace of it was setting off an itch of frustration.

Jude nodded, holding out the jar. “I can apply it, if you want. It’ll work best if it we get it on you before your heat really kicks in.”

Alvin looked between Jude and the jar, licking his lips and swallowing a groan at just the thought of Jude touching him. But it wasn’t like he was going to be in much shape to do it himself soon. “Alright.” He hesitated another moment before tugging his gloves off, tossing them out of the way before removing his scarf. That he folded up to use as a pillow, and then Jude was helping him out of his coat and the rest of his clothes, a touch of pink across his nose and cheeks. It was unbearably adorable. What was worse was the way Jude kept his movements deliberate, clinical even.

The moment Alvin’s scent finally hit Jude, he knew; saw the way Jude tensed, heard the cut-off breath before he opened his mouth to breathe through it rather than his nose. His eyes flashed with a richer golden hue before quickly fading, fingers trembling as he picked up the jar and uncapped it.

Herbs and mint flavored the air and Alvin almost groaned at the teasing similarity to Jude’s scent. His eyes half-closed as he watched Jude dip his fingers into the ointment before smearing it over his shoulder. It was cold to the touch and he couldn’t help the sigh as it seemed to draw heat out of his body, leaving a tingling behind that seeped into his muscles. He closed his eyes and slowly relaxed against the wall as Jude moved down his arm, across his chest, and down the other. “You make that?”

“Yes. I found the ingredients a few days ago when you started showing signs of your heat.”

Alvin grunted softly, flicking his fingers at the kid. “No, I mean… It smells good. Kinda smells like you, like it was something you came up with.”

Jude’s hands paused on his leg, thumbs rubbing against his knee. “It was something I put together back home, before I left for Fennmont.”

And hell if Alvin couldn’t practically _smell_ Jude’s embarrassment and a tinge of happiness, even beneath the blockers. He cracked his eyes open with a grin. “So you were an honor’s student before you were an honor’s student.”

Jude flushed brighter, glancing up before quickly looking away again. “Shut up.”

Alvin laughed and lifted his hand before he could process what he was doing, sliding his fingers into Jude’s hair. He sighed as it felt just as soft as he’d imagined, stroking and petting with a soft hum of pleasure building in his chest. It wasn’t until Jude was massaging the ointment into his foot that he realized what he was doing, dropping his hand with a groan as those talented fingers dug into a sore spot. “You don’t hav’ta do that, kid. You can leave.” He knew Jude couldn’t want to be there; his reaction to his scent was enough evidence of that.

“Do you want me to leave, Alvin?” Jude looked up and met his eyes, fingers continuing to rub and press, threatening to turn him into a moaning mess.

Alvin swallowed and found he couldn’t look away. “You should leave.” Even if that wasn’t what he wanted. Hell, he didn’t know _what_ he wanted. He made it a point to never be near someone else during his heats, especially an alpha, but Jude didn’t put him on edge like others did. Quite the opposite, actually, which really, wasn’t that the problem to begin with?

Jude slid his fingers to Alvin’s ankle, thumbs digging into his heel. “Tell me that’s what you want and I will.”

Damn the kid for being so stubborn. He licked his lips and took a steadying breath, summoning what was left of his quickly fading willpower. “I want you to leave, kid.”

Jude tensed a moment before he dropped his gaze, shoulders slumping as he set Alvin’s foot back on the ground. He closed the ointment and set it aside. “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Alvin bit his tongue as he watched Jude crawl out of the cave, closing his eyes with a groan once he was gone. He grabbed his scarf and fell over onto it, trying in vain to get comfortable. His body tingled all over and the aches that had started in his limbs were pleasantly dulled. The scent of the ointment soothed him enough to fall asleep.

When he woke, it was to the press of a cold cloth on his face and the tantalizing scent of mint and earth. He turned his head to press his nose to the source, reaching up to grab onto it and keep it there. “Thought I told you to leave?” He breathed in Jude’s scent at his wrist where the blockers were wearing off, barely refraining from licking to see how he tasted.

Jude sucked in a breath and went still. “You did… You were also calling for me in your sleep.”

Shit. Alvin cracked his eyes open and looked up at Jude, forcing a smirk to his lips though he was sure it failed to have the effect he wanted. “Being such a do-gooder’s gonna get you killed one of these days.”

Jude raised an eyebrow, pulling the cloth away and dipping it into a small bowl of water, wringing it out with one hand when Alvin kept his other wrist where it was. “I at least wouldn’t die with regrets.”

“Must be nice,” Alvin murmured, pressing his nose more firmly into Jude’s wrist and breathing deep.

“What do you regret?” Jude asked, dabbing the cloth over Alvin’s face and neck.

“Yeah, I’m not having that conversation with you, kid.” He laughed and finally released Jude’s wrist with more reluctance than he’d admit to.

Jude sighed and sat back on his heels. “Do you want me to leave again?”

He should say yes. Yes was the only correct answer to that, but just that small whiff of Jude’s scent was enough for his body to want to keep him close. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Do what you want.” He expected Jude to take that as permission to stay. What he didn’t expect was the strangled, choked-off sound the kid made instead. He glanced up in time to see the golden glow return to Jude’s eyes, intense and focused solely on him, red staining his nose and cheeks.

“That’s... I’ll stay... “ Jude swallowed and tossed the cloth into the bowl, pushing to his feet. “You should eat something.”

Alvin quirked an eyebrow, part of him tempted to prod Jude about that reaction, though considering his current predicament and lack of clothing, it was likely in his best interest to keep quiet about it. Besides, it wasn’t like it was anything more than an alpha resisting an omega in heat who basically invited them to do whatever they wanted. Further proof that Jude really had no interest in him beyond friendship. Or... whatever the relationship that was between them could be called.

He sat up enough to take the sandwich Jude gave him, biting into it even though he wasn’t hungry. “This isn’t the first time I’ve done this alone, you know.” His heats came once or twice a year and only lasted five days at most. He’d be fine on his own.

“That doesn’t mean you have to be alone now.” Jude handed over a canteen of water, settling next to him with a sandwich of his own.

Alvin found himself scenting the air, looking for any hint of mint and earth. “Have you done this before?”

“I used to bring food and water to the omegas at my father’s clinic when Leia wasn’t available.”

He took another bite of his sandwich, suspecting Jude really didn’t fully understand what he was offering. Or the consequences if he did stay. Bringing refreshments into a room a few times a day was an entirely different world from being trapped in a cave with an omega in full heat. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself by the time day three or four came around and didn’t expect Jude to either. He was impressed with Jude’s willpower as it was, though disgust or repulsion likely helped him keep his hands to himself.

Once he was done with the sandwich, he stretched out with his head on his scarf again. Sleeping was always a safe course of action, if cowardly in his present predicament.

He drifted in and out of consciousness several times, always soothed back to sleep by Jude’s presence. Sometimes it was humming, albeit endearingly off-key, other times it was fingers stroking his hair or working more ointment into his skin. The intensity his heat had started with had faded, at least for now.

They didn't speak much when he was awake. Jude had brought a book and seemed content enough to read between bouts of forcing him to eat or drink. Alvin spent his waking hours staring at the wall and trying to keep from giving into the urge to touch himself.

His restraint only lasted until the second day, when he woke to find his boxers soaked through with slick and Jude nowhere in sight. He rolled onto his side with a groan, shoving his boxers down enough to get one hand on his dick and the fingers of his other inside himself. It didn't take much to get himself off, especially with the lingering hint of Jude’s scent around him, though that was a luxury that would be short-lived. The end of his heats were the worst, when even the toy he had wasn’t always enough to bring relief.

He grimaced at the mess he made and kicked his boxers off completely, using them to clean himself up.

With the urgency of his heat abated for the moment, he sat up and reached for his water. He was just pulling on a fresh pair of boxers when Jude returned from further back in the cave, a cloth tied over his nose and mouth. Alvin propped a leg up to rest his arm on as he slumped back against the wall, trying to ignore the twist in his gut at seeing how much his scent bothered Jude. “Sorry ‘bout the stench,” he murmured. The scent would only get worse, especially with such little air circulation and his growing need for relief.

“It’s fine, Alvin.” Jude set the bowl of fresh water down, wringing out the cloth before swiping it over Alvin’s face and neck.

Alvin closed his eyes, tipping his head back against the wall. Jude’s scent teased his nose whenever his wrist passed close-by. “Dammit,” he muttered, cracking his eyes open when Jude pulled away.

“What'd I do?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing, kid... Just... either keep the blockers on or leave them off. Can't take catching just a whiff.” He raised an eyebrow as a flush spread over the visible part of Jude’s face.

Jude sat back on his heels, ducking his head as he wound the cloth between his fingers. “You don't mind my scent?”

Alvin snorted quietly, setting his water aside. “Not as much as you mind mine.”

“What?” Jude looked up quick enough Alvin almost winced in sympathy for his neck. “But I like your scent.”

“Yeah? What's with the cloth then?”

The pink darkened closer to red as Jude looked away again, shifting on the ground. “I told you I wasn't here to take advantage of you.”

Shit. Alvin stared, not quite daring to believe he was implying what it sounded like he was implying. He didn't dare ask either, not now, certainly not like this.

“Would you be more comfortable with the blockers?” Jude asked, tilting his head and glancing up through his hair as it shadowed his face.

Alvin’s fingers twitched, wanting to bury his hands in Jude’s hair and feel the softness again. Maybe rip that cloth off his face and see how his lips felt and tasted while he was at it. “Be more comfortable with both of us naked.”

Hell. He had _not_ just said that aloud, but from the wide-eyed stare he was getting, he most certainly had. Shit. Curse his body and his damn mouth, but mostly, curse his damn attraction to Jude. He scrambled to find a way to play it off as a jest, but it had been anything but, and slips of the truth were far harder for him to deal with.  

He was just about to tell Jude to leave for good when the kid beat him to the punch.

“Are you sure?”

Come again? _Fuck no_ , he wasn't sure, and yet he felt like he'd never been more sure about anything in his life. That didn't mean he was going to admit to it.

“Don't lie, Alvin.”

He snapped his mouth shut against said lie, glaring at Jude. When the hell had the kid gotten so good at reading him? He sucked in a breath as Jude shifted closer, pressing their outer thighs together. Arousal warmed him through at the simple contact and he couldn't quite contain his groan. “Yeah, kid... I'm sure.”

Jude tilted his head forward, reaching a hand out to touch Alvin's cheek.

Alvin licked his lips, clenching his fingers in a fist before he gave in to the urge to wrap them around Jude’s wrist instead. He buried his nose in the rich scent of him, swiping his tongue out to lick away the blockers.

“Alvin!” Jude’s fingers trembled and his breathing hitched, a groan echoing low in his throat as Alvin's teeth scraped against his flesh.

Once the blockers were gone, he pressed into Jude's wrist. "Spirits, you smell good," he murmured, shifting his hold to thread their fingers together, trying to get more of Jude's scent. There was a hint of something beneath the earth he'd never smelled before. He couldn't name it and it was driving him crazy.

Jude shivered and squeezed Alvin's fingers. "Really?" He reached up with his free hand, pulling the mask off with a soft moan. "I can wash the rest off if you want."

Alvin nipped at flesh again before letting go. "Yeah. Do that." Shit, was he really doing this? Damn his heat, and damn Jude for following and being so willing to go along with this. He closed his eyes as Jude pulled away, disappearing to the back of the cave. The addicting scent faded enough his head cleared a bit, but all that did was draw his attention to how he was already hard again. His skin tingled like there was fresh ointment on him and he had a vague impression of hands on him while sleeping.

How many times had Jude touched him while he was asleep? Damn sneaky kid. He couldn't even be upset about missing out on enjoying it because Jude had been _touching him_ while he slept. He leaned back against the wall and dragged his fingers through his hair, looking up as he heard Jude returning. His mouth went dry at the sight of half-exposed, damp flesh. Water droplets glistened on Jude’s neck and chest where his undershirt had the top few buttons undone.

Jude paused and glanced away from him, tossing aside his jacket and mask. “You're staring…”

“You're not naked,” Alvin replied once he found his voice. He smirked as a fresh blush spread across Jude’s cheeks. “If you need some help…” He trailed off, wiggling his fingers in invitation.

Jude huffed a laugh, moving closer. “There's the Alvin I know.” He dropped to his knees beside Alvin again and leaned forward until their foreheads bumped lightly. “So…”

Alvin raised an eyebrow, reaching up to brush his fingertips against Jude’s cheek. “So?”

Jude licked his lips, shuffling closer. “Does this mean I can kiss you?”

With a grin, Alvin slid his fingers into Jude's hair, tugging him closer. “Damn right,” he murmured, brushing their lips together. He intended to go slow, sure Jude didn't have much experience, if any, but that was blown out of the water as Jude lunged forward at the first touch, crushing their lips together.

It wasn't gentle, and Alvin could practically taste the alpha instincts surfacing in the kid, but whatever Jude lacked in experience he more than made up for with enthusiasm. His fingers gripped Alvin's shoulders as he shifted to straddle his lap, and then he was grinding their hips together with strangled sounds of pleasure. “Alvin, Alvin,” he murmured, gasping against Alvin's lips.

Jude wasn't going to last long at this rate. “Hey, easy kid.” As much as he wanted Jude inside him, he wouldn't complain about getting him off with his hands the first time. Any excuse to touch Jude was good with him.

Jude pulled back with a growl, fisting a hand in Alvin's hair and forcing his head back. “I'm not a kid, Alvin.”

“I know. Shit, I know…” He’d called Jude kid so many times it was second-nature, but he’d done it in hopes of avoiding exactly this type of situation. Jude may have been considered legal in Rieze Maxia, but he was still young. Too young for someone like him to ruin. Jude should be losing his virginity to someone his own age, having the full experience of fumbling and embarrassment.

“Alvin... Stop. Over. Thinking,” Jude growled, fingers tightening in Alvin’s hair. His eyes all but glowed with an alpha gold that had Alvin fighting back a moan.

Right. Overthinking. Generally a bad idea. “You're wearing too much.” That sounded better.

Jude relaxed his grip, ducking his head. Spirits, how could the kid go from alpha dominance to blushing virgin so quickly? “I thought you were going to help with that?”

Alvin chuckled and leaned in, grazing his teeth against Jude's ear. “Definitely.” The way Jude gasped, fingers twitching in his hair, had Alvin smirking and doing it again, suckling at the lobe.

“ _Alvin_.”

“Alright, alright.” He grinned, dragging his fingers down Jude's chest before unbuttoning his shirt, enjoying the sight of all the toned flesh beneath. He pushed the material off Jude's shoulders, letting it catch at his elbows as he sealed his mouth around a nipple.

Jude arched with a sharp gasp, fingers digging into Alvin's biceps. “Alvin, stop teasing.”

“It's called foreplay,” Alvin murmured, smirking up at Jude as he bit down lightly on his nipple.

Jude whimpered and buried his face in Alvin's hair.

“You like that?” Alvin hummed as Jude tightened his fingers in his hair by way of answer, biting a little harder as he dropped his hands to Jude's hips. “Lift up.” He moved his lips lower as Jude obeyed, nibbling at his stomach as he pushed the pants down. It took some maneuvering from them both to get the pants off and he tossed them aside before he leaned back. Or tried to. It was difficult when Jude was latched onto his shoulders, face pressed into his hair. “Jude…?”

The sound Jude made bordered on distressed and Alvin slid his palms up Jude’s back. “Hey... You okay, kid?” he asked before he could catch himself.

“Yeah... Just... haven't done this before.” Jude took a shuddering breath and slowly released his grip. When he sat back, his face and neck were red and he couldn't seem to meet Alvin's eyes.

“You wanna stop?” He grinned when Jude shook his head. “Okay.” He pressed their lips together, wrapping a hand around Jude's cock to distract him.

“Ahh!” Jude bucked against him, his fingers twisting in Alvin's hair, nails digging into his shoulder. “A-Alvin, stop. I...I'm gonna...” Jude made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan, grinding forward into Alvin's fingers.

Alvin stroked faster, feeling the knot at the base starting to swell and massaging it with his other hand. “S’what I was going for,” he murmured, twisting his hand up Jude's erection and squeezing the tip and knot at the same time. He sank his teeth into a nipple as Jude arched against him, smirking as the moans turned to shouts. The fingers in his hair were starting to hurt and his arms would have bruises, but it was worth it to see Jude coming undone and being the one responsible for it. And then Jude was coming, covering both their stomachs in several stripes before slumping forward.

Jude's scent in the air sharpened and Alvin breathed it in, fingers continuing to stroke Jude through the last of his orgasm until he was completely spent. He tilted his head, resting his cheek against the damp black hair with a soft hum. “You okay?”

“You're a real jerk, Alvin.”

“Hey now… I didn't give that bad of a handjob, did I?” The way Jude tensed, tightening arms and legs around him, gave him pause.

“If you don't want to have sex with me, just say so,” Jude murmured, voice muffled against Alvin's neck.

Wait, what?

“I know I don't look like much of an alpha, but I should get at least another inch or two…”

Alvin wasn't sure what the hell just happened, let alone how to fix it. He should have known better than to let anything happen though; as mature as Jude was, he was still just a kid in these kinds of situations.

“-But that's no reason to string me along. Don't play games with me, Alvin!”

“String you-? Jude, what the hell?” His heart clenched when Jude pulled back and he saw the tear tracks. Shit, where the hell had he screwed up? “Same goes for you, kid,” he snapped.

Jude blinked, startled enough by Alvin's anger to fall quiet.

“Do you know how insane you drive me?” He shifted to topple Jude off him, pinning him to the ground before he could recollect himself and get away. He gritted his teeth against the flood of heat in his gut and groin as Jude stared up at him, wide-eyed, flushed, mouth opened on soft pants for air. “I'm not stringing you along,” he said, smoothing his hands down Jude's sides, rubbing circles into his hip bones. “I'm trying to make this good for you, got it?”

Jude made a soft whimpering sound and nodded.

With his usual smirk, he shifted back so he was kneeling between Jude's legs. “Let me take care of you.”

“I'm supposed to be taking care of you.”

Alvin chuckled against Jude's hip, nipping the smooth flesh. “You'll get your turn.” He moved lower and licked up the underside of Jude's dick, smirking as Jude's attempt to say his name devolved into a long groan. He nudged Jude's thighs apart, suckling at his slowly fading knot and wrapping his lips around his balls before taking his length into his mouth.

Jude squirmed beneath him, still over-sensitive, but young enough his refractory period was already ending.

Alvin took his time working Jude’s growing alpha dick into his mouth. Another year or two and he'd be fully grown all around. He couldn't quite stop the moan at the image of a slightly taller Jude, same compact fighter's body, and large thick cock. All his to enjoy. If he was lucky.

He worked Jude over with all his considerable talent, ensuring he made as much noise as possible. So he couldn't help wanting to embarrass the kid. It was too easy to do, and he wasn't passing up the chance while sex was still new enough for him to be able to see Jude all flustered at just the mention of it. He slurped and sucked and made a point to moan every time he went down far enough Jude hit the back of his throat. It wasn't until he tasted a steady stream of precome that he pulled away, licking and nibbling his way up Jude's chest.

Jude had his face covered with both arms and Alvin smirked as he tugged them away, pinning them next to his head. “Ready to fuck me?”

“Alvin!” Jude turned an interesting shade of crimson and tried to hide his face in his shoulder instead.

Alvin chuckled and straddled Jude's hips, reaching a hand back to guide him to his entrance. “That a no?” he asked, shifting his hips so Jude slid along his slickened cleft.

Jude made a strangled groaning sound, thrusting his hips up with a touch of desperation. “Alvin.”

That was enough teasing. Alvin sat back, hissing as he opened up around Jude. The stretch burned as he sank down, but it wasn't unpleasant. Far from it. “Yeah...fuck…” he moaned, bracing his hands on Jude's shoulders. His legs slipped further apart as he began moving. He closed his eyes, lifting up as slow as he could manage before dropping back down with punched-out moans as Jude snapped his hips up to meet him. Fuck, that was good.

“So hot…tight… Alvin. Feels good.” Jude gripped Alvin's arms with a growl and twisted beneath him, effectively switching their positions.

Alvin yelped in surprise and looked up at Jude. The sight of intense golden eyes glowing above him took his breath away and he felt something tighten inside of him. Trembling fingers touched his cheeks and he gave a lopsided grin. “Gonna make me feel good, honor’s student?”

Jude licked his lips and nodded. “Yes.” He gave a sharp thrust of his hips, gasping with a look of surprise.

“Just like that.” He buried both his hands in Jude's hair, resting one against the back of his neck. “Keep going.” He closed his eyes again as Jude settled into an unsteady rhythm, murmuring encouragement and grunting in approval when the pace and force increased. “Yeah, come on,” he panted. “Gonna knot me, Jude? You can. Want you to.”

Jude growled deep in his throat and redoubled his efforts, gripping Alvin's hips hard enough to bruise as he slammed forward, over and over, his knot swelling and starting to catch. “Alvin, Alvin...”

“Fuck. Come on, kid.” He squeezed his legs around Jude, dropping a hand to his dick and stroking fast, clenching tight around Jude and sharing his frustration as he kept slipping free. He opened his eyes to watch Jude as he moved over him, toned muscles flexing beneath tanned flesh, gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat, golden eyes darkened with pleasure, swollen lip trapped between his teeth as he choked back whimpers.

He leaned up to drag his tongue over a nipple before sinking his teeth into it, and then Jude was slamming into him with hard, shallow thrusts, his knot finally catching. He fell back to the ground with a moan, arching up as Jude filled his channel, a few more strokes bringing him to his own release.

Jude whimpered as his hips jerked forward, Alvin's body milking spurt after spurt from him until he was dry. He collapsed against Alvin's chest, body trembling.

Alvin grunted at the dead weight and chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jude and stroking his hair and back. “Enjoy yourself?”

Jude grumbled something that sounded like shut up before he bit Alvin's nipple.

“Hey!” Alvin shifted with a laugh before gasping as the movement coaxed another weak orgasm out of Jude, filling him even more. He groaned, flexing his fingers in Jude's hair. Neither of them moved much after that and he was content to lie there until Jude's knot went down. At least until his body cooled enough he realized just how heavy Jude was. He might have looked slim, but he was all muscle. Compact, heavy muscle. “Hey... Much as I like this, it's gettin’ kinda hard to breathe.”

“Sorry.” Jude lifted his head with a sheepish look and started to pull away.

Alvin yelped as Jude's knot threatened to tear him open, digging his fingers into Jude's shoulders and clenching his legs around him to keep him still. “Stop,” he hissed. “Shit, kid, haven't you knotted anyone before?” he said through clenched teeth. He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, but the way Jude went absolutely still and dropped his forehead to Alvin's chest had guilt twisting through his gut. “I didn't mean-”

“I know,” Jude said, voice soft. “It's okay. I can stay like this until it goes down.” He shifted to put his weight on his knees without pulling too much.

“Shit.” Alvin squeezed his eyes shut, burying his fingers in Jude's hair. He could smell the hurt and… shame threading through the diminishing scent of pleasure and it burned his nose. “I can't do anything right by you, can I, kid?” He didn't bother trying to mask the bitterness in his voice. “You're going to kill your knees if you stay like that.”

“I'm okay.”

“Jude.” He sighed as Jude flinched, rubbing his hands over Jude's back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. He shifted his hips, gritting his teeth against the almost-painful pressure as he maneuvered Jude onto his back. Once he was settled across Jude's hips again, he breathed a sigh of relief. He braced his arms on either side of Jude's head, nuzzling at his jaw, brushing his lips against his closed eyelids. “Hey... at least I succeeded in giving you an awkward first time,” he murmured, grinning as he saw the twitch of Jude’s lips. “Maybe the second time we can do it right start to finish.”

Jude cracked an eye open. “Second time...?”

“Mmhmm. You don’t think I’m going to just spread my legs for you and let you get away that easily, do you?” Alvin winked and pressed his nose into Jude’s neck as the acrid stench cleared, replaced by earth and mint and... “Strawberries,” he murmured, humming in pleasure as he finally placed the underlying scent. He settled his weight over Jude once he was convinced he wasn’t too heavy to squish the alpha, buried his nose in the intoxicating scent, and dozed. At least until his heat struck again.

He lost count of the number of times they had sex. All he knew was every time his scent thickened and a new surge of heat swept through him, Jude was on him in moments, always in a different way - licking away his slick and nearly getting him off with just his tongue; pinning his back to the wall and using his considerable strength to hold him up; gripping his hips while Alvin rode him; in the small pool of the spring at the back of the cave when they’d tried to clean up. The downtime in between was spent sleeping, eating, and touching each other amid lazy kisses.

His personal favorite had been their second time, when Jude had gotten him off twice before finally knotting him again. The kid may have been inexperienced, but he was a quick learner and had no lack of enthusiasm. Or imagination.

His heat was reaching the end of its course, but there was still one thing he wanted to try before they left the sanctuary of the cave. It’d been several hours since the last wave, but one was creeping up on him as they took the chance to bathe. Jude had already caught his scent, alpha gold burning in his eyes though more subdued than the previous times. As soon as he climbed out of the water, Jude pressed up against him and he couldn’t resist or deny the kid a kiss. It started slow and languid, though he changed that by nipping Jude’s lip, growling as he thrust his tongue into Jude’s mouth to dominate the kiss.

Jude answered with a growl of his own, fingers digging into Alvin’s hip and hair as he pushed back. The scent of arousal thickened around them and Jude rubbed bodily against him, already hard.

Jackpot.

Alvin smirked as he pulled away, turning halfway towards the opening leading back to the main part of the cave. “You'll have to catch me this time.” He didn't plan to make it far, it wasn't like there was much room to move anyway; he just wanted to tease the alpha instincts and see how far Jude would go. He only made it a few steps before he heard the deep growl, followed by a warm body tackling him to the ground. Shit, the kid was fast.

Jude's lips were near his ear, one hand planted in the center of his back and the other gripping his hip. “Mine.”

Alvin's breath caught at the single word, glancing back as Jude forced his thighs apart before slamming into him. Pain and pleasure danced up his spine and he let out a breathless laugh as he braced his arms on the rocks.

Jude set a bruising pace, hips snapping forward and forcing the air out of Alvin's lungs every time. He didn't relent, growling in warning whenever Alvin so much as tried to move, and he couldn't deny it was the hottest experience ever, being at Jude's complete and utter mercy. The omega in him surged to life, willing and begging to be taken.

His fingers scrabbled for purchase on the rocky ground, shoving his hips back to meet the thrusts. “Please…” he gasped. Well, there went his personal rule against ever begging. “Please, Jude. Knot me. Come on.”

Jude growled again, pausing long enough to shift, pulling Alvin's hips up higher, and when he started moving again, his thrusts were harder and sank deeper, burying himself balls-deep each time.

Alvin gasped, arching against Jude's grip on him, and once he realized Jude had forced him into a position of presenting, he relaxed into it with a soft keen. A fresh wave of slick pooled between his legs, coating his thighs as Jude fucked relentlessly into him.

They were both exhausted and nearing their limits, as each time lasted longer than the last. He heard Jude’s soft whines of frustration as his knot swelled and continued to slip free, arching his hips further and slamming back into each thrust. He needed this, needed Jude to claim him, mark him up. “Gonna make me yours, kid?” he gasped, shuddering as Jude’s thrusts faltered. And then Jude was pressed up against his back, his weight driving his chest into the ground as Jude’s teeth ghosted against his neck. “Sh-shit… yes… do it.”

Jude’s fingers tangled in Alvin’s hair, pulling his head back with a possessive growl that had Alvin’s stomach bottoming out. “Mine.”

“Yeah. All yours, kid.” He gasped as teeth sank into his flesh, hissing at the spike of pain, before screaming as Jude’s knot finally caught and he was thrusting in, in, in, wet heat seeping into him. He shuddered at the soothing swipe of a tongue on the mark as he clenched and came again.

He didn’t remember passing out, but he woke on his side, Jude tucked up against his back, arms tight around him and still locked inside.

“Sorry,” Jude whispered against his back.

Alvin startled, sliding his hand up to wrap around Jude’s. “For what?” he murmured, dragging the strong fingers to his lips to nibble on. “And if you say for marking me, I swear, I’ll tie you down and fuck _you_ senseless.” He grinned as he felt Jude’s laugh.

“I don’t think I’d mind,” Jude said, barely audible.

“What? Really?” Alvin groaned as his body definitely liked _that_ idea, if the way he tightened around Jude was any indication.

Jude gasped, arching against him and giving an involuntary thrust of his hips. “Alvin,” he groaned.

He chuckled and couldn’t resist grinding back into Jude. “Always wondered if I could get an alpha off when already knotted in me.”

Jude whimpered, pressing his face into Alvin’s back. “You’re going to kill me…”

“Don’t be like that. You’ll enjoy every minute of it.” He stilled and pressed his lips against Jude’s wrist, breathing in his scent. “I guess we need to save something to try later…” He grinned as surprised pleasure threaded through the scent, sure Jude could smell contentment on him from a mile away.

Later.

That was a luxury he never thought he’d find.


End file.
